


Another Holmes?

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: BBC Sherlock Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Reader-centric, fem!reader - Freeform, her/she pronouns used for reader, reader is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Another Holmes? Molly thought she could barely handle one, maybe two, but another? And this one... is into her?
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Reader
Series: BBC Sherlock Reader-Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Another Holmes?

**Author's Note:**

> her/she pronouns used for the reader  
> ** not set during a specific time  
> ** has sherlock bashing, i am sorry ;n; please don't hurt me  
> ** maybe a little rushed??

"Excuse me," You piped, glancing around the lap, "I was told Sherlock was here?" 

The only person in the lab was a brunette, and her head snapped to attention as soon as you walked through the door. 

"Um, he just left with John, may I help you?" She stood to meet you where you stood just inside the lab. 

You flashed her a smile, "Do you know where he went? I've been playing tag all day trying to surprise him," You laughed, but immediately stopped at her hard look. Maybe she didn't like you, even though you just met the girl. 

She hesitated before answering, "They went home, I've never seen you before, uh, how do you know Sherlock?" Instantly you knew what look she was giving you. 

She clearly fancied Sherlock and was jealous that you seemed to be on friendly terms with the man, "Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself!" You held out your hand towards the girl, "My name is [Name] Holmes, it's lovely to meet you. I'm Sherlock's little sister." 

The woman blushed and gave you a look of shock as she shook your hand, "Sherlock's... little sister?" You nodded, "Oh, I'm Molly Hooper." She dropped your hand, "Sherlock never mentioned you before." 

"Yeah, sometimes I think he's embarrassed by me, but that's quite alright, I have Mycroft and he adores me," You sighed, "I just returned from school, and I was going to surprise him. I haven't seen him in quite a while..." You trailed off and now blushed yourself, "I'm sorry, I'm talking too much, I should get going." 

She nodded, now returning your smile, "Right, of course. It was nice meeting you [Name]." 

"Likewise! It was lovely meeting you, Molly. Hopefully, I will see you around sometime!" You beamed before turning and leaving the lab and still shocked Molly Hooper behind. 

\-- 

The bright smile you wore on your face when you first knock faltered. You've been standing outside of 221 Baker Street for ten minutes without anyone coming to answer the door. 

With your smile now a frown, you rang the bell and knocked again a bit louder, thinking that it couldn't be heard. 

Another ten minutes rolled by before an old woman answered the door, and your smile returned, even if it wasn't the person you were hoping it was, but you were still glad to see her. 

"May I help you, young lady?" She asked, giving you her own smile. 

"Yes, does a Sherlock Holmes live here? I've been trying to get ahold of him." You mused, grinning and hoping she remembered you. 

"Yes he's here, I don't know why he hasn't come to answer the door, oh it's you!" A flash of recognition crossed her face, "[Name]! It's so good to see you! You look so grown up!" 

You laughed and gave Mrs. Hudson a hug, "It's good to see you too! It's been quite some time, how have you been Mrs. Hudson?" You followed her inside and up the stairs as she led you. 

"I've been fairly well, been holding up, how has your schooling going?" She asked as she opened the door to you assumed was Sherlock's flat. 

"I actually just graduated last month, and now I'm home for good." 

You laughed as she gave you a joyous congratulations before calling out for Sherlock. 

The look of shock, quite similar to the look Molly gave you, "[Name]? What are you doing back?" His tone was rather harsh, and of course, stung a little bit. 

"If you cared at all, you would know," Your voice still light as if you were engaging in bantering with the older man, "I've graduated and moved in with Mycroft," You answered, smiling as another man entered the room, "I thought you would be glad to see me, as it has been six years and you've never been kind enough to reply to my letters." 

"You should have known I wouldn't have replied." Sherlock bit back. 

"Who's this?" The blond man asked, and you quickly yet gracefully walked to him and held out your hand with a smile to greet him. 

"I'm [Name] Holmes, it's nice to meet you," He shook your hand with a look of interest in his eyes. 

"John Watson, I'm sorry but I didn't know Sherlock had a sister." He said a bit bashfully, making you smile. 

"Yes, well that is because he wishes he didn't." You cleared your throat and turned back to your brother, not wishing to see the look of pity on his face, "Anyways, seeing as I am not welcome, I will see myself out. Mycroft sends his request you come over for dinner sometime, but I doubt you'll take him up on the offer. Have fun with the case brother. It was nice to meet you, John, as brief as it was." And with that, you left. 

\-- 

"You should have known, [Name]," Mycroft sighed, "And you should have listened to me and stayed home and prepared for your interview tomorrow." 

You wiped your eyes with the back of your hand, "I know, I just wished he had changed you know." 

Mycroft sighed again, but this time he held a look of sadness for you and quickly wrapped his arms around you, "I know. But you should know that Sherlock is Sherlock and he doesn't change. Go get some sleep," He placed a kiss on top of your head, "I'll drive you to your interview tomorrow, be up and ready by eight." 

You grinned, "Of course dear brother, anything for you," You gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before realizing something, "Do you know much about Molly Hooper?" 

"Why do you ask? She's that specialist at the morgue, am I right?" He asked. 

"No reason," You smirked, "She's cute..." You mused. 

"Oh no, not this again," He sighed as you giggled, "She's interested in Sherlock, and because of that- it's a bad idea. Unless you want him to hate you even more." 

It was your turn to sigh, "I know, but even as much as it hurts, I can't change who I am just because Sherlock doesn't like it." 

"And yet you seek his approval for everything." 

"Because he means a lot to me, as you mean a lot to me." You tried to reason, mainly with yourself. 

"And yet you mean very little to him." 

"I KNOW," You cleared your throat, blushing at the hard look you received for your outburst, "Sorry- I know, but I just thought that time would help him see I'm not an abomination to the human race." 

"You're not, and he will never see you as such because you're a lesbian and he doesn't really care for such things as he sees you being the terrible only daughter who won't have a proper marriage for our mother. Now that that was settled, please go to bed." Mycroft said for the last time. 

"Yes mum, good night," You giggled at his annoyed sigh but let you leave his office without any other words. 

\--

Your interview at the hospital went wonderfully. Though there was some hesitation to hire you seeing as you were fresh out of school, by seeing the letter Mycroft that had sent with you did bring them around. The benefits of having a brother in high places paid off. (You only accepted the letter because both you and Mycroft knew you were qualified for the job, despite your 'young' age.)

But, there was the fact you would be working on dead people and not live people. So if you did mess up with something, you didn't have a lawsuit on your hands.

A bright smile lit your face up when you were told Molly would be the one to show you around the morgue the following day, and how things worked as in how they worked with the police and so on. 

"So you are the new forensic pathologist I was told about?" She asked when the director left you in her care. 

"I am, please take care of me," You smiled, "You look unsure though, I can tell you my credentials if you are worried I will mess up things. I will admit it may take me a few days to get the flow of everything around here, but I promise I will put 110% into all of my work." 

"That is not necessary, I read your resume. Now follow me. I will show you around the lab as well as the morgue and where we perform the autopsies, which you will be apart of I believe." You nodded, "Very well. Come along then."

The tour of your new workplace went rather smoothly.

Molly appreciated that you paid complete attention to her and how the day-to-day operations went. She was surprised by how the day went so easily and how you caught onto everything quite quickly. Though she was a bit wary to admit it, she was sure you'd make everything run a bit smoother in the morgue, seeing as you were a skilled pathologist.

"So your official first day will be tomorrow, so please make sure to be on time and prompt. Dress code is relaxed, you can either wear scrubs or normal clothes, just make sure to wear a lab coat at all times," She said as she walked you out of the building a few hours later after Payroll and insurance forms were filled out.

"Of course," You agreed, "I have quite the extensive scrub collection after the many clinical hours I had to put in." You smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Molly sent you a small wave as she watched you walk up to a sleek black car that pulled up, obviously there for you, as you got in and drove off.

She decided that you were... odd. It threw her for a loop that you were related to Sherlock, seeing as your personalities were quite different, but she could see the resemblance. The confidence the two of you held was easy to pinpoint and the way you were both headstrong and not afraid to say what you wanted to.

Maybe having you at the morgue could help her with her chances with Sherlock. She could hope, right?

\- -

The first week of working at the hospital went lovely.

You were the assistant medical examiner, helping the head examiner with autopsies and the works.

You didn't see much of Molly, save for relaying information between her labs and the autopsy reports, but it was alright. You were still getting used to everything, you weren't about to let yourself come off so strong when you barely knew the girl.

But things did start to change when she walked into the morgue with Sherlock and John in tow a few months later.

You were wondering when he would finally come to look at the most recent possible homicide victim. Only a possible homicide, seeing as he was found with a gun in his left hand with a bullet wound through his head.

Molly paused in the doorway to the room as she noticed you scrubbing your hands in the sink. You knew she wasn't technically allowed to show the two men any bodies.

"I was wondering when you two would show up, hello Molly," You smiled as you dried your hands and slipped on a pair of gloves, "Come here, Mr. Harrison is over here." You said, making your way to the locker where his body was.

You opened the locker and easily pulled the slab out with the man's body on it. Molly was taken back by how carefree you acted around a dead body. She still sometimes had issues with corpses.

"Mr. Isaiah Harrison. 57 years old, 76 kilograms(168lbs), 176.5cm(5 foot 9 and a half inches). Healthy upon death, but you can do your own examination, just please do not touch unless you have gloves on." You said, knowing full and well Sherlock would ignore every word. You have come to accept that he would not come around, you were too different for him to accept.

You tuned out the whispered words between Sherlock and John as they discussed the case, instead of focusing your attention on Molly.

The affection she had for your brother was easy and clear to see in the way she looked at him. It made your heart ache. You wish you had someone that looked like that at you. 

"How are you adjusting?" Molly asks once she realizes that John and Sherlock look too intense to try to comment on the case herself. 

"Well enough," You replied with a half smile, "Elijah and I get along well and work well together, at least I think so. He did compliment me when I sewed up that old woman the other day, said I should've been a surgeon with steady hands like mine."

"That's lovely," She smiled slightly herself, "Dr. Miles is a pretty rough character, so it's good you seem to have broken his shell."

You couldn't help the flush that surfaced to your cheeks, "Thanks. It just took a bit of elbow grease," You grinned, only to then notice the two men had finished talking and Sherlock already leaving the morgue.

"Thank you, [Name]," John said, "And thank you too, Molly. Well, I guess that is my cue to leave as well," He said as the door behind them swung shut, "Good day."

Both you and Molly parroted his response as you quickly locked Mr. Harrison away once again.

You took off your gloves and tossed them as you went to wash your hands again, noticing Molly lingering with a look of uncertainty.

"What's up?" You asked as you dried your hands, "I can tell you have a question or two swimming around in that pretty little head of yours." You said cheekily as you noticed her blush.

"I'm sorry if it is none of my business," She started, crossing her arms as an obviously nervous and defensive position, "But I can't help but notice how cold Sherlock is around you, and then when we first met, your comment about how you believed he wishes he didn't have you..." She trailed off, obviously uncomfortable with having her curiosity voiced.

You shrugged, leaning back against the sink, "Well, he does wish I wasn't his sister, at least he's felt that way since I came out," She furrowed her eyebrows at the comment before her eyes widened as she connected the dots, "Yeah exactly. I know he doesn't hate gay people, but he won't forgive me for ruining our mother's hopes of me one day walking down the aisle. But that's just not true. When I do get married, I still want to wear a big fluffy wedding dress, I just want to marry a woman, not a man." You shrugged again, ignoring her look of pity. "I believe he'll come around one day, so no worries."

"That's still sad," She blurted, following you out of the morgue.

"Sure," You agreed, "But that's just Sherlock. He doesn't do change or different, no matter how different he is from the norm."

Molly didn't say anything else after that, except bidding you goodbye as you went to get some lunch, and you didn't mention anything else on the subject after that. Though she wasn't sure how she felt about the new information, her curiosity was quenched by your answer.

\- -

Molly found herself wanting to spend more time with you after that incident.

She would often visit you in the morgue, or offer to get lunch together from time to time. It wasn't till your most recent lunch 'date' did she realize her sudden need to want to be around you.

"You seem happy," She commented as you checked your phone for the fourth time already, "If a bit distracted."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that!" You said quickly, turning off your ringer and slipped the phone into your bag and out of sight, "I have a date tonight, my first one since moving back here, so I am a little excited!" You beamed.

That threw Molly for a loop. She didn't know why that information seemed to annoy her. She should have been happy you were going on a date, even if she just got out of a relationship.

"That's nice," She found herself saying, "Who is it?"

"Her name is Alice," You said, "I went to a yoga class a week ago to give it a shot, Mycroft said I was spending too much time at home and I needed to find a hobby besides work, so I tried that new yoga studio down the street from the hospital. She was taking the class for the first time as well and we just started talking. I asked her out after class," You smiled, "She's apparently a fortune teller or something, she told me that it wouldn't work out in the end, but would still like to go on the date."

"That's rather sweet of her," Molly commented, ignoring how cold her voice seemed now, "Why did she say it wouldn't work out?"

"Something about how the stars didn't align," You laughed a little at that, "She did say we'd be great friends, but nothing more."

Again, Molly was confused and honestly scared at how much that information pleased her.

She was interested in Sherlock, she reminded herself. She was straight. She thought.

Molly cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject. "I don't know if this is something rude to ask but," You nodded encouragingly at her, "Can I ask how you knew you were gay?"

You giggled again, making Molly blink at you, "I'm sorry, that's just not a rude question at all! I've been asked that multiple times when I've mentioned I'm gay to people. The answer to your question was that I think I always knew. There wasn't anything profound in my life to make me realize, I just knew. My friends giggled about the new boy at school or about marrying a certain male celebrity, that just never happened to me. I pictured myself kissing girls and staring too long at girls on the tube."

She nodded smiling at how genuine and comfortable you sounded about the whole thing.

"Of course I would agree with them that so-and-so was handsome, as I still think men are attractive, I just don't particularly want to date them or get into their pants," You mused, giving Molly a cheeky grin as she flushed at your crude comment.

"Oh," Molly stuttered and you nodded.

The conversation went on to how the food was, you were trying a new French Bistro that just opened, to how work was for the both of you.

\- -

The next day, Molly asked how your 'not-date' went, and you happily explained that Alice was right. Even though you found her incredibly pretty, there was no click or spark at all. But you guys did agree to keep each other's number to be friends and be yoga partners from now on.

After that, Molly found it a bit easier to accept that she probably was developing a crush on another Holmes. 

She knew deep down that the reason why she was so bristly whenever you mentioned something about that date or said something about dating in general, was because she was jealous. 

After that day, she started noticing things about you unconsciously. It was little things. 

The way you'd tuck a stray hair behind your ear that fell in your face, or how you chewed on the end of your pens when you were doing your paperwork. Her eyes would subconsciously flick down to your lips whenever you would bite them or wet them quickly. 

It scared her a bit since she never realized she liked girls. At least she didn't even know she liked girls until she met you. It didn't bother her that it probably meant that she was bi, not at all, but she did debate with herself that it may just be you. Or she had a thing for Holmes or intelligent people. She didn't know or care which it was. 

"Alice and I are having a movie night tonight," You mentioned as you both clocked out for the day, "I wanted to ask if you wanted to join us?" 

"Oh, uh," Molly hesitated. It wasn't that she didn't want to come over, she was scared that she would mess something up in the process. "Sure, I don't know where you live." 

You smiled brightly, taking Molly by surprise by the intensity of it, "That's alright, I can have a car sent to your flat to bring you over. I live with Mycroft, and he doesn't take too kindly to me giving out the address, is that ok?" 

"As long as I get a ride home," She smiled, to which you readily agree to. 

"It will be like a slumber party! I haven't had one in ages," You bemoaned, "It will be fun." 

\- 

You met Molly outside of the house when the car pulled up with her in the back. 

She stepped out and looked in awe at the grandness at the place, which you expected. That was most people's first reaction to the place. 

You greeted her with a smile and a quick hug before you led her inside. 

You introduced her to Alice, as she was already there in one of the family rooms you claimed as your own, as it had more modern furniture than the rest of the house. 

Alice smiled brightly as you introduced her to your friend and colleague, "Oh so your Molly! It's lovely to meet you, [Name] has told me a lot about you," She grinned, shooting you a knowing look in her amber eyes, making you flush and rub the back of your neck. 

Molly rose an eyebrow at the odd exchange before you coughed and mentioned that they could choose what movie to watch as you went to get the snacks and drinks you had ready. 

"You know," Alice said to Molly as she placed her night bag behind the couch before sitting down, Alice following shortly, "You don't have to be nervous, she feels the same." 

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Molly stammered, flushing at the blunt statement. 

Alice popped her head in the palm of her hand as she grinned at the girl, "There was a reason why [Name] and I weren't meant to be, and that's because of you. I didn't see it very clearly before, but now I can. It was you clouding my vision. So, don't hesitate, it will all work out." 

Before Molly could say something about not quite understanding what Alice was trying to say, you walked in with a tray of goodies. 

"I have white and red wine," You said, "As well as beer if you'd prefer that. And then all the snacks you can think of." You grinned. 

Molly quickly stood up to help you with the treats while Alice got the TV ready with the picked movie. 

The three of you all snuggled down on the plush couch, all the snacks and drinks within reach on the coffee table, and got comfortable underneath the blankets and pillows you set out.

"So what do you do, Alice?" Molly asked, reaching over to get a handful of the candies you set out. "[Name] mentioned fortune telling," She trailed off, trying to find common ground with the girl. 

"Yep," She beamed, "I do it mostly at carnivals that come through the city and what not on the weekends, but I'm also the receptionist for my brother's law practice." She grinned, "I'm very gifted though in my practice. Want me to do a tarot reading on you? I brought my cards." 

"You did?!" You beamed and eagerly scooted closer to the girl.

"Erm," Molly looked uncertainly towards you and shook her head, "No thanks, I'd rather learn my future as I go, rather than in advance." 

Alice stuck out her lip at Molly, but eventually sighed and nodded, "Alright, but one day I will get you to do a reading with you." She winked, making Molly flush and turn away. Her previous words suddenly ringing in the specialist's ears. 

-

You only got through the first Lord of The Rings and half of the second before the three of you were out cold. You all did work full-time jobs after all. 

Alice woke up first the following morning and gently shook you awake to let you that her brother needed her at the firm today, and left with a kiss to your cheek and a promise to text you later. It was only 8 am. 

You fell back asleep shortly after that. 

The second time you woke up that morning was much later, closer to 11am. It took you a moment to realize why you woke up. Someone was running their fingers through your hair. 

"Good morning," Molly said sweetly. 

You yawned and sat up, stretching your arms above your head before you looked properly at the woman. 

She looked to have already been up for a while, her hair was combed and put back in a bun. 

You smiled at her and rubbed the sleep from your eyes, "Good morning. How long have you been up?" You tried not to blush at how close you must have been sleeping next to the girl. 

The last thing you remember before falling asleep was Alice laying her head on your stomach as she fell asleep. You must have shifted closer to Molly after she left. 

"Only for a little bit. Mycroft had some woman bring us breakfast," She gestured to the bags on the coffee table next to last nights snacks. 

"That must have been his assistant," You explained and grabbed the bags to dig in, "I hope you didn't wait for me to start eating," You pouted, feeling bad if she did. 

And her sheepish look gave you the answer. So you sighed and handed her a breakfast burrito. 

The two of you ate in silence as you surfed through the channels on the television. The only noise being the TV and the rustle of wrappers. 

"W-Would you go out with me?" Molly suddenly said as you balled up your trash and tossed it into the now empty bag.

"'Course," You nodded, "What did you want to do? Is it that new exhibit at the museum? I already told you I'd go with you."

"That's not what I meant," She said, blushing vibrantly and didn't look directly at you, "I meant like a date... date." 

"A date-date?" You repeated, taking a moment before recognition of what she was asking surfaced to your face. As well as your own matching blush. "Oh." 

She nodded, biting her lip out of nervousness, "Y-Yeah, If you don't want to I completely understand, I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything by this, I-I just wanted to ask to see if theirs a chance." 

Her rushed words made you warm up with affection. But you could tell she ready to combust out of nerves and anxiety. 

So you grabbed her hands and pressed a simple kiss to the palms of her hands, looking at her through your lashes, "I'd really like that. To go on a real date with you." 

"Really?" She breathed, clearly out of relief. 

"Yeah," You nodded, "I-I actually have fancied you since we met. But I saw the way you looked at Sherlock and assumed you were straight, so I didn't try anything." You admitted, making her gape slightly at you. 

"I thought I was straight," She said, "And... I did like Sherlock, but I have been turned down many times, so... Does that bother you?" 

"Not at all," You smiled and shook your head, "Where did you want to go?" 

She flushed again, before stuttering out ideas. 

You quickly scooted closer to the girl to start going over ideas of what you'd both like to do. 

There was the talk of just going out to dinner or maybe to a movie, but since you guys already did that on a regular basis, you both just decided to do the same things. But maybe hold hands while you did it because there would be little change just because you both recognized your romantic attraction towards each other. 

So you went out for ice cream later that day. Sitting close in the cab to the place and held hands as you picked out your ice cream and sat in the same booth rather than across from each other. 

It was nice that there was little change in your relationship. You feared, as well as Molly, that it would be awkward or feel forced, but there was none of that. 

It was wonderful. 

\- - 

"Going on a date?" Sherlock said as he swept into the lab a few months later, seeing Molly putting on lipstick and fixing her heels. 

Molly sighed and nodded, "Yes." 

The man hummed, looking over at how formal she looked and eyed her carefully, "And why are you getting ready in the lab?" 

"I was supposed to be off hours ago but had to stay after since we had a few interns mix up a few samples." She figured it would be easier to explain herself rather than have him deduce her. "I'm being picked up here." 

"I see." 

"Why are you here? Did you need something?" She asked after she checked her appearance one last time in her mirror before standing. 

"No. I am simply waiting for Lestrade to show up to take me to a scene." Sherlock said just as the doors to the lab opened. 

"Ready?" You beamed, only giving Sherlock a side glance as you greeted Molly with a kiss on her cheek, "You look lovely." 

Molly smiled at you and nodded, "Thank you, so do you." She complimented as she took in your tea-length [color] dress.

"Your date is my sister?" Sherlock said slowly, clearly annoyed that he didn't figure it out. But how could he? He rarely saw you in order to connect to the dots. 

"Yes, is that a problem?" Molly said slowly, taking your outstretched hand. Taking glee in how much taller she was than you in her heels. 

And as if you could read her thoughts, you stuck your tongue out at her. "It better not be, because we are going to be late for the recital." You rushed out, "It was nice seeing you, Sherlock." You added as you started tugging Molly towards the door.

"Yes, well, goodbye Sherlock," Molly also said in departure, ignoring the saw she seemed to glow at his confusion. It wasn't often one could get one up on Sherlock Holmes after all. 

Both you and Molly giggled over Sherlock's dumbfound expression as you climbed into the car Mycroft let you borrow to get to and from the ballet recital the two of you were seeing this evening. Molly had expressed that she had always wanted to see one when she was younger but never got to see one, and you immediately bought tickets for the next one. That was two months ago, but the two of you were more than excited about the date that was finally taking place.

"I will probably hear from Mycroft tomorrow about me being so careless in not telling Sherlock who I was dating," You sighed dramatically. 

"I wouldn't worry about it, he seems to only want the best for you," Molly said softly, which made you smile. 

"Oh I know, but I do love to annoy him," You said gleefully, making the specialist roll her eyes fondly at you. She has seen how much you do like to annoy him over the months of being together. 

Molly smiled at you, watching the way your eyes followed the moving cars and buildings you went past and pressed another kiss to your cheek, making you look at her with a questioning look. 

"I love you," She whispered, making you freeze. 

But it wasn't a bad thing. You were trying not to cry. It had been over a year since the two of you have known each other, and six or so months of dating, and that was the first time she had told you she loved you. She was the one that gave you hope that you could love someone and be happy. It meant the world to you that she felt the same. 

So you smiled brightly, "I know," You kissed her back soundly, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I’m most active on twitter! @ren_writes  
> ——- did anyone catch my twilight reference? I love Alice sm


End file.
